pertemuan kembali
by Aria Kagamine
Summary: "apakah seperti dia yang kamu maksud?" kaya mary polos.


pertemuan kembali

Author : hai, ini fanfict pertama saya T^T karena itu, tolong bimbingannya _ _)m

Disclaimer: Kagerou days own by Jin/Shinzen no Teki-P!, bukan punya saya /iyalah

Warning! OOC, typo, alur gak jelas dll

Seto POV

setiap pagi terasa begitu damai, aku menyukainya. setiap hari aku melakukan kegiatan yang terus menerus sama. bangun, sarapan, pergi bekerja, pulang, jalan bersama anggota mekakushi dan yg lain. sepertinya hari-hari itu memang begitu damai. tapi entah kenapa aku sepeeti melupakan sesuatu. sesuatu yg sangat penting.

pagi ini aku dibangunkan oleh suara nan lembut. ku membuka mataku perlahan. kulihat mata pink nan imut, rambut panjang pale plonde yg sangat panjang dan lebat dengan dihiasi pita pink diatasnya. wajah seorang wanita yang selalu kuanggap sangat manis itu terus melihatku dengan pipi yang menggembung dan terus meneriaki namaku. haha... aku suka saat-saat bangun seperti ini. baru bangun saja aku sudah dapat yang manis seperti ini.

"setooo-san! ayolah bangun. danchou sudah marah tuh!" kata wanita yang sedari tadi membangunkanku.  
"hai hai, mary-chan" kutepuk kepala wanita yg kupanggil mary ini. kutersenyum khusus padanya.  
mukanua memerah. ini begitu imut untukku!

"darimana saja kau?" kata wanita berambut hijau yg matanya selalu tertutup itu. dialah kido, sang ketua disini. yang sepertinya telah marah"  
"hahaha ma'af, aku sepertinya sedikit kelelahan" jawabku singkat dan pergi duduk disalah satu kursi yg kosong.

wah ternyata sudah selesai makan semua ya? hanya tinggal piringku yang penuh.

"hai, cepatlah makan big broo~, ingat hari ini kita akan kesanaa~, kido sudah menunggumu dari tadi tuh, dia khawatir denganmu tau" kata kano yang tersenyum dan yang entah darimana sudah merangkul pundakku.

seketika seperti mendengar tulang yang patah disampingku. ya lagi-lagi kano dipukul oleh kido. haha, ini sudah sering terjadi. kejahilan kano dan ketsunderean kido memang lucu saat diliat.

akupun menatap makananku. 'hari ini ya?' kataku dalam hati. aku tersenyum.

mary nelihatku kebingungan.

"seto-san, makanannya lucu yah?" sambil memiringkan wajah manisnya itu.

"tidak tidak, hahaha" kataku sambil melahap makanan didepanku itu.

.  
ya inilah tempatnya. seorang pendiri Mekakushi Dan dan juga sekaligus kakakku. pemakaman tempat peringatan kematiannya. tubuhnya memang tidak disini. tapi disini terukir namanya. 'Ayano Tateyama'.

mary memelukku erat disampingku sambil melihat tugu itu.

"seto-san, aku ingin tau tentang pendiri mekakushi dan ini" kata mary menatapku.

"hai hai, mary-chan" kataku tersenyum.

*Flashback*

Normal PoV

"bagaimana kau jadi penjahatnya seto?" kata kano yang langsung saja mencoret muka seto dengan sebuah spidol hitam.

"hai. bukankah kau baru saja memainkannya kano?" kata kido yang tetap saja membaca sebuah majalah didepannya.

"hentikan kano! hentikan!" teriak seto nyaring tersdengar diruangan kecil itu.

tiba-tiba pintu terbuka keras, seperti didobrak dari luar.  
bruakk

"ada apa ini? seto kenapa kau berteriak?" kata wanita yg muncul dari pintu yang didobrak itu.

"kano tetap memaksa seto menjadi sipenjahat. ia ingin bermain" kata kido santai dengan tetap membaca majalah.

"a..aku..." kata kano terbata.

"onee-chan..." kata seto yang mukanya tercoret dan menangis itu.

"dia bosan menunggumu. dia ingin bermain" kata kido lagi.

"e..eh..." kata kano memerah pipinya.

"baiklah." kata wanita yang masih didepan pintu ini. dia mulai mencoret pipinya dengan spidol.

"onee-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata kano kaget.

syal merahnya terkibar, mukanya yang telah tercoret spidol tersenyum.

"aku adalah pahlawan, siapa yqng ikut denganku?" kata wanita ini.

"tapi kalau semua menjadi pahlawan, siapa yang menjadi penjahat?" kata kano bingung.

"HAHAHA" terdengar suara dari belakang wanita bersyal merah itu.

"huwaaaa~ oneee-chan, toloongg" kata seto yang telah diangkat oleh laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul ini.

"ayah, kau sedang apa?" kata wanita bersyal.

"aku adalah penjahat berkacamata. jika ingin menyelamatkannya. datanglah kemarkasku. hahaha" laki-laki itu pun pergi membawa seto.

"baiklah, ayo kita selamatkan dia" kata wanita bersyal itu. dan berlari mengejar laki-laki yang menjadi penjahat.

"aku juga." kata kido yang lalu mengambil dan kemudian memakai syal merah juga. diapun mengikuti wanita yang bersyal merah satunya.

kano terdiam. lalu mengikuti mereka. dia tersenyum.

wanita bersyal merah itu adalah kakak angkat dari Kido, Kano, dan Seto. matanya yang coklat selaras dengan rambut panjang halusnya begitu bersinar dengan didampingi senyumannya yang begitu tulus dari wajahnya.

seorang yang juga menjadi pendiri 'organisasi rahasia' bernama mekakushi dan.

"merah adalah warna pahlawan. jangan takut. kalian bukanlah monster. mata kalian yang mengatakannya"

.  
hari-hari tanpa Ayano memang berat untuk mereka bertiga. Kano, Kido dan juga Seto. kehilangan salah satu keluarga mereka sangatlah menyedihkan. mereka tidak tau sebenarnya Ayano ada dimana. mereka tidak tau apakah ayano benar-benar bunuh diri. Sampai pada akhirnya itu hajyakah jadi pertanyaan untuk mereka.

Kido dipercaya menjadi ketua mekakushi dan yang baru. jaket yang mereka selalu pakai adalah pemberian Ayano. mereka begitu bahagia saat menerimanya. walaupun sekarang jaket seto telah ia berikan kepada mary. anggota baru dari mekakushi dan.

*back to story*

"ah seto-san. aku pernah melihat wanita seperti itu disuatu tempat. emmmm~ aku lupa dimana" kata mary dengan terus mencoba mengingatnya.

seto hanya terseyum. kido kembali menatap tugu bertuliskan nama kakaknya itu. kano menghadap kebelakang dan menatao langiy dengan kedua tangannya dia tekuk dibelakang kepala. dia tersenyum.

"ayo pulang." kata kano yang menepuk pundak kido sampil tersenyum lagi.

kidopun berjalan pergi, diikuti seto. mary hanya terdiam tetap mencoba mengingatnya. kano menatap mary lalu menatap kembali tulisan ayano tateyama yang didepannya itu. dia terdiam.

"ah ya, aku ingat. diakan yang kalian maksud?" kata mary menunjuk sebelah kano.

kido dan kano kaget bukan kepalang saat melihatnya. kano terbelalak dan... ternyum?

mereka terdiam. mary bingung.

"hai... lama tak jumpa" kata wanita disebelah kano.

syal merahnya terkibar. begitu juga dengan rambut dan seifuku yang dia kenakan. senyuman yang telah lama tidak pernah dilihat mereka.

dia memiringkan wajahnya, menatap anggota mekakushi dan. dilihatnya air mata mulai mengalir diwajah kido, kemudian seto. kano hanya terdiam dan tersenyum. dia berlagak kuat melihatnya. ya, dia memang penipu ulung. didalam hatinya mungkin dialah yang paling senang melihat wanita ini.

mary terdiam, tak tau apa yang terjadi. 


End file.
